Sigurd/Gallery
Official Artwork File:Siglud_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Sigurd's artwork from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Sigurd Heroes.png|Artwork of Sigurd from Fire Emblem Heroes by Sata. File:Sigurd Fight.png|Artwork of Sigurd from Fire Emblem Heroes by Sata. File:Sigurd Skill.png|Artwork of Sigurd from Fire Emblem Heroes by Sata. File:Sigurd Damaged.png|Artwork of Sigurd from Fire Emblem Heroes by Sata. File:Sigurd_cipher.jpg|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Rika Suzuki Sigurd1.jpg|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Sigurd_Deirdre.jpg|Artwork of Sigurd and Deirdre from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Cipher Series 6 Artwork.png|Artwork of Arvis, Deirdre and Sigurd from Fire Emblem 0 Cipher by Rika Suzuki. File:Quan, Sigurd, and Eldigan Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:B12-083R artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:B12-083R+ artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:B12-084N artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:B17-095SR artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B17-096N artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B19-056HN artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. File:B19-103HR artwork.png|Artwork of Sigurd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. Trading Cards File:Siglud TCG 1.jpg|Sigurd as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd.jpg|Sigurd as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd TCG2.jpg|Sigurd as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd Promo TCG.jpg|Another card of Sigurd from the TCG. File:P05-001PR.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S08-001ST.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S08-001ST+.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-001SR.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-001SR+.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-002N.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-003HN.png|Sigurd as a Junior Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P06-009PR.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-083R.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-083R+.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-084N.png|Sigurd as a Junior Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-095SR.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-096N.png|Sigurd as a Junior Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B19-056HN.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B19-103HR.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Portraits File:Sigurd.png|Sigurd's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Siglud ghost.jpg|Sigurd's portrait as a ghost. File:SigurdBetaMug.png|A different, unused, portrait seen in the instruction manual for Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Sigurd's Logbook Picture.png|Sigurd's Avatar Logbook image as it appears in Awakening. Portrait Sigurd Heroes.png|Sigurd's portrait in Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots FE4 Knight Lord Sprite (Sigurd).gif|Sigurd's sprite from Genealogy of the Holy War. Heroes Sigurd Sprite.png|Sigurd's sprite from Heroes. Miscellaneous File:Sigurd card 25.jpg|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set (with Deirdre in the background as a ghost). File:Siglud Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Sigurd. File:Sigurd&SeliphCipher.jpg|Artwork of Sigurd and a newborn Seliph from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Kozaki fe 25 years.png|Artwork of Sigurd with Lucina, Roy, Eirika, Ephraim, Leif, Marth, Ike and Chrom from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Cipher SketchMayo.jpg|Artwork of Sigurd, Eldigan, and Quan by Mayo. File:SigurdXander.png|Artwork of Sigurd and Xander celebrating Series 6 of Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Sigurd_Cipher_series_6_Illustration.jpg|Close-up image of Sigurd from Rika Suzuki's Twitter File:Sigurd_and_Deirdre_Cipher_Series_6.jpg|Sketch of Sigurd and Deirdre from Rika Suzuki's twitter. File:Sketch of Quan Sigurd Eldigan.jpg|Sketch of Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan from Rika Suzuki's twitter. File:Sigurd_Xander.jpg|Sketch of Sigurd as Jotaro Kujo and Xander as Dio Brando (characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) by Rika Suzuki. File:Diadora meets Sigurd.png|Sigurd meeting Deirdre for the first time in the Oosawa manga adaptation. SeliphSigurdJuliusAnthology.JPG|Seliph, Julius, and Sigurd SigurdAnthologyAlbum.JPG|Sigurd and Deirdre SigurdEldiganQuanAnthology.JPG|Sigurd, Eldigan, and Quan Sigurd holy knight pop01.png Sigurd holy knight pop02.png Sigurd holy knight pop03.png Sigurd holy knight pop04.png Category:Character Gallery Page